


My Hope Is On Fire

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jemma Simmons, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Kidnapping, Life Model Decoys, Post-Episode: s04e04 Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire, Prompt Fic, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “I love you,” came his voice down the phone and Jemma couldn’t help the stupid smile that crossed her face when he said the words. No matter how many times he said them, it still felt like that first time he said them, when they were curled up in bed together, just relaxing and enjoying each other’s presence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingjemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/gifts).



> Amazingjemma asked for LMD!Jemma! Hope you enjoy this one! This takes place after Jemma finds out about AIDA but ignores anything after that.

“I love you,” came his voice down the phone and Jemma couldn’t help the stupid smile that crossed her face when he said the words. No matter how many times he said them, it still felt like that first time he said them, when they were curled up in bed together, just relaxing and enjoying each other’s presence.

“I miss you,” she said, her tone sad. It had been days since he has last been home, and there still a number of days before he would be returning home.

A sigh came down the end of the line then Fitz spoke again. “I know, but its only three more days.”

Jemma pouted knowing that he couldn’t see it. “Just, just stay safe. Please.”

“Yeah, course I will Jems, when am I not?”

She shook her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, see you soon.”

Then he had to hang up and Jemma was alone once more in their bedroom in their apartment.

She sighed and allowed the phone to fall onto the mattress before sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face.

That’s when she first heard it, the noise in her house.

She reached into the drawer on her bedside table and retrieved the ICER that was hidden there and left the room, searching for the sound of the disturbance.

And it didn’t take her long.

Someone had broken into their apartment and was currently creeping through their front room. Her footsteps, as silent as they were, must have alerted him as he spun to her.

She did the only thing that she could in that moment. She fired two shots at the man, who instantly fell.

And before Jemma could turn around, her entire world went black.

***

The following three days of the mission (and thankfully the last three) past far too slowly for Fitz’s liking. All he wanted to do was to go home and see Jemma. His Jemma.

And get ready for the weekend.

And that terrified him.

(Despite constant reassurances from Daisy that nothing would go wrong and of course Jemma would say yes, why would she not?, he was still terrified.)

Shaking his head and composing himself, he pulled his phone out and hit her number, wanting nothing more than to hear her voice again.

She didn’t answer the first time.

It went to voicemail.

As it did the second and the third time.

Fitz frowned, staring at the screen of his phone (a picture of Jemma, the sun shining around her, it was almost as bright as her smile) when Mack walked past. “You alright Turbo?”

“Jemma’s not answering her phone?”

Mack frowned. “What time is it back there?”

Fitz went silent for a moment, doing some silence calculations. “Just after seven at night. She won’t be in bed.”

Mack thought then answered. “Maybe she’s in a meeting or in the shower.”

“Maybe,” Fitz replied, trailing of knowing that even though Mack had made reasonable guesses, he was wrong. Today was Jemma’s only day off and the Director knew better than to make her work it. Plus, Jemma never got washed until after eight at night and before nine, just so that she was ready for the hour, two hours of television they watched before bed. But there had been the issue that she hadn’t been answering her phone over the last three days, since their last conversation, something that had been lingering in the back of his mind for so long now.

He was terrified that something had happened to her.

That something was wrong because she wasn’t answering his calls.

(He had raised his concerns with Coulson, but he had just dismissed the engineer, saying that the Director had probably sent her away on some classified mission, Fitz however didn’t think that was the case. There _had_ to be something wrong, he could just sense it).

“She’ll be fine Turbo,” Mack said reassuringly, patting him on the back and walking away.

Fitz wasn’t convinced.

***

Jemma wasn’t sure how long she was out for but she knew that it had been for a long period of time. And she was in a cell.

She sat up, pushing herself up of the stone floor, and found the Director standing in the doorway, looking more than slightly annoyed with her.

“Sir,” she said, her voice sickly sweet. “What seems to be the problem?”

He snorted. “You, Agent Simmons, no one told me just how dangerous you are.”

She frowned, confused at this.

“I know about AIDA, Agent Simmons and I have from day one. Who do you think gave Radcliffe the idea to create that technology?”

“Sir?”

“Simmons, you… you lied to this organisation and kept AIDA a secret from me. You know that as soon as you find something like this out you’re supposed to tell me.”

Jemma nodded at this, and then realised that it was an opportunity. “Sir, I was going to tell you but then…”

Mace cut her off. “Jemma you knew about AIDA four weeks ago now. And not once did you tell me.”

Jemma swallowed hard, and blinked once, twice, three times. She had been busted, backed into a corner with no way of escaping. “What’s… what’s going to happen to me?”

The smile that crossed his wicked. “You’ll be kept here until a trial date can be set…”

“Trial date?”

He nodded. “Dr. Simmons, you’re keeping secrets that are required by S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol to be reported to me, so therefore you’re keeping secrets from the government, and while you think that you’re protecting people, you’re actually putting them at risk. We’re doing this to protect people, isn’t that why you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.? To protect people? To help make the world a better place?”

“When will the trail be?” Jemma asked.

Mace shrugged. “Could be a couple of weeks. Could be months. We’re looking into it.”

“Can I… can I talk to Fitz?” She had to ask this. She had to speak to him, to let him know that she was okay, and that he shouldn’t worry about her.

“Why? He’ll never know you’re gone, he’ll never suspect that you’re missing.”

Jemma felt her heart sink. “Why?” she asked, but the Director just turned. “Why?” she asked again, her voice louder this time, more desperate.

But he was gone.

***

Returning back to their apartment, Fitz sighed as he threw the keys down and called out for Jemma. She still hadn’t answered the phone and it was now early in the morning, but she had said to him before he left that she would stay up and wait for him.

“Jems?” he called out, not too loud in case he did wake her.

“Fitz,” she said, smiling, coming out of the kitchen in a dressing gown and holding a cup of tea close to her. “You’re back.”

He frowned, there was something off.

“Fitz?” she asked again, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“You,” he eventually decided on.

She frowned, and that really cemented it for him.

“Did Radcliffe make you?”

The Jemma smiled, setting down the cup of tea. “What gave it away?”

Fitz laughed. “Besides everything? Jemma never answered any of my calls, you’re an inch and a half too tall, you made the wrong tea, its mine by the way. It’s too strong for Jemma, _my Jemma_ , and I helped create the LMD technology, you though I wouldn’t recognise it?”

The Jemma LMD sighed, shaking her head as if she were both disappointed and impressed that he worked it out. “Fitz, Fitz, Fitz, this would have been so much easier for the both of us if you hadn’t worked this out.”

“Where’s Jemma?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Why?” There was anger laced in his voice. “What have you done with her?”

“I’ve not done anything, I’ve just been doing what the Director asked me to do.” Then she reached into the pocket of her dressing gown and pulled out a firearm, and aimed it straight at his chest.

He froze, raising his hands in an act of surrender. “You don’t want to do this.” He said. “The Director, he can’t be trusted. If you share any part of Jemma’s brain, then you know he _can’t_ be trusted.”

The weapon cocked in response and Fitz’s breathe hitched. “Please don’t.”

The fake imitation of Jemma just laughed and before she could pull the trigger the weapon was out of her hands.

Fitz spun to look over his shoulder and saw that Elena was standing in the doorway waving the weapon.

***

The groans and cry of pain had been going on for a number of hours now.

It couldn’t be fake. It couldn’t be fake if it had been that long.

He sighed, and opened the door, hoping that he could get to the bottom of it when he saw her curled up in on herself on the floor of the cell.

“Agent Simmons.”

No reply just more cries of pain.

“Agent Simmons.”

She rolled over and she looked awful. Her face was grey and there was a slight shine of sweat on her face.

He cursed and reached for his radio and once the reply crackled through he reached for the shackles and undid them.

And that was his mistake.

He set his weapon down and it didn’t take long for the Brit to grab it and bring the butt down on to his head, knocking him out.

So after, she fled, making her way down the corridors, not sure where she was going.

But she knew one thing.

She had to get out of here.

***

“Elena?” Fitz asked, once she had yet again returned to her spot and the LMD was an inactive lump on the floor. “What?”

“The Director kidnapped Jemma. May has taken a team to extract her.”

Fitz felt his stomach twist. This was because of him, it had to be. He put her at risk because of his stupid project with Radcliffe.

Radcliffe.

He had to be involved with this.

He had to be.

“Radcliffe,” Fitz said, looking back at the LMD again. “It was him. He was linked to this, wasn’t he?”

Elena nodded. “He wanted you to improve the tech, make it better. The Director wanted Jemma away from day one, he thought she couldn’t be trusted. And with the LMD technology…”

“He was able to.” Fitz felt sick. Because of him, his interest in Radcliffe’s project, the fact that he had helped… he had given the Director the power to create the LMD Jemma and gave him reason for him to kidnap Jemma.

But now, now he couldn’t dwell on that. If Elena was right, and if May was able to get her out… She would be safe.

And once she was safe, they could deal with this like they deal with everything else.

Together.

Then he made a move, making his way past Elena and grabbed his keys.

She smiled, knowing what he was up to before he even spoke and followed him to the door.

***

Her bare feet slapped harshly of the damp concrete, only making her feel worse (the groans of pain had been put on in the cell, but she really was unwell, the conditions had given her something of a chest infection. And there had been the vomiting over the past few days…)

But Jemma was quickly knocked out of her thoughts by voices coming from around the corner in front of her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she raised the weapon that she still had, the one she had stolen from the guard when they were finally upon her.

“Dr. Simmons. You shouldn’t be here.”

It was Mace and one of his right hand men. 

“And you shouldn’t have that.”

The tone of his voice was condescending, patronising and she hated it. So many people had spoken to her like that before, telling her what she could and what she couldn’t do. It always made her blood boil.

“Please Miss Simmons,” he asked in a sickening voice that reminded her of how Bakshi used to speak to her, using the title _Miss,_ and not her proper title. Dr. The way he degraded her. “Give me the weapon now, and no one needs to get hurt.”

In response, she cocked it. If she had to injure them to escape, then so be it.

If it was between her and them… she would choose her own safety her own freedom.

She would have once upon a time valued other people before herself but now… now she didn’t. Especially after what they had done to her.

Mace just sighed and nodded once at the man to his left, who moved forward and grabbed Jemma’s arm, bending it back. Mace snatched the weapon of her, unloaded it and threw the empty metal case to the side.

Her arm was still at an angle and she heard a snap but she didn’t cry, didn’t show her pain, just stood her ground and stared down the man who had said that she could trust him (but Jemma had known better, after all that had happened in the past number of years).

“Let her go.”

The voice was defiant, one that was not to be messed with.

May.

Jemma couldn’t help but smile when she heard the senior agent’s voice.

Mace turned, and saw May standing there, pointing her own weapon at him. He looked like he was about to speak but May didn’t have times for any formalities. “Let. Her. Go.” She repeated but still there was nothing.

So May took matters into her own hands, and fired three shots at the Director who instantly fell to the ground, unconscious. Then went to the two right hand agents and May was with Jemma instantly, helping her to the ground, and checking her wrist.

Broken.

“Fitz?” Jemma asked, as May checked for any other injuries before another coughing fit took over her body (she was surprised they hadn’t given her away earlier). “Is he? Is he okay? Is he safe?”

May looked at concern at the younger agent then nodded. “He’s fine. He’s safe. Elena’s taking him to the meeting point.”

“He’s back from the mission?”

May nodded. “Yesterday. You’ve been missing over four days.”

“Oh.”

May nodded again. “Can you walk?”

“Yes,” Jemma said, and with some help from May, she was back on her feet, and the two woman made their way from the base and back to safety.

***

Fitz had gotten as far as the car when he realised that he had no idea where he was going but before he could ask anything, Elena past him, walking to another car.

“Coming?” she asked, leaning against it as he just stared at her.

That had been twelve hours ago and now they were finally reaching the safe house.

They were finally there.

After so many hours of travelling non-stop.

And those twelve hours had been among some of the worst of his life.

The first six were full of anxiety, at not knowing anything that was happening.

The last six, were also full of anxiety at wanting to get back to Jemma, at wanting to know what had happened, and wanting to know what he was going to be told when he got there. May had phoned Elena saying that they were safe, that they had gotten Jemma out and that they would be arriving at the safe house in five hours.

“You ready?” she asked, turning of the car and removing the keys from the ignition and Fitz nodded, opening his door and making his way to the house.

***

On the flight to the safe house, she was lying on a bed, an IV in her arm, providing her with the fluids that she so desperately needed after being unconscious for three days, and was wrapped in blankets to try and warm her up.

Painkiller had also been given to help ease the pain in her arm, and it was in a cast.

She was half awake, wanting to give into sleep that was trying to overwhelm her.

“You can sleep,” May said but Jemma attempted to shake her head.

“Can’t,” she slurred. “Fitz.”

May smiled down at her sadly, brushing a lose strand of her hair out of her face. “I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

There was a tap on her shoulder, and May looked up.

Piper was standing there. “We need to talk.”

May looked back at Jemma.

“Alone.” Came Piper’s voice.

May nodded, leaving Jemma’s side momentarily.

“She’s pregnant,” Piper said once they were out of Jemma’s earshot.

May stared at her in shock. “Are they okay?”

Piper nodded. “They both are. Jemma’s dehydrated but they are both fine.”

May let out a breath of relieve. “I need to phone them.”

Piper nodded. And May walked off, taking the phone.

***

“Jems?” Fitz called out upon entering the safe house. “Are you okay?”

He found her lying on the sofa, buried under a mass of blankets and pillows, Piper doing final health checks on her.

He knew that she was going to be fine, Elena had passed that message on from May. She had a broken wrist and a chest infection, but he knew with time that would heal.

“Hey,” he whispered, kneeling down beside her and gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She smiled up at him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he replied, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

“I have something to tell you,” she whispered, smiling up at him.

“Yeah?” he asked. “I’ve something to ask you.”

“Can I go first?” she asked. And he nodded because whatever it was, he could wait to ask his question because she was safe, and all he wanted to do was listen to her voice. Just enjoy her presence.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, her voice soft and gentle. “We’re going to be parents.”

He stared at her a moment before blinking. “You’re pregnant?”

She did her best to nod and reached out with her good hand and took his in her own. “We’re going to be parents.”

He wiped away a tear that had leaked from his eyes, before leaning in and kissing her. “We’re going to be parents,” he repeated, their foreheads touching and breath mingling.

“What? What were you going to ask me?”

He smiled at her, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a soft red velvet box. “Jemma Elizabeth Simmons, you’re my best friend, and I can’t imagine my life without you. You helped me so much, you’ve… Jems, I love you and can’t imagine spending my life without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you… will you marry me?”

She nodded. “Yes. Yes I will marry you.”

She had tears streaming down her face and Fitz removed the ring from the box, a simple band of silver woven into a double helix, and slid it onto her ring finger.

“I love you,” she said as he leaned in and kissed her again, slow, tender.

And full of so much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow Elena and Fitz had a 12 hour road trip... I have no idea why... I keep making Jemma pregnant... I also have no idea why? But I want it to happen so badly in canon. Thanks for checking this one out. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Title from Lost by Within Temptation.


End file.
